Creen que estaré bien, pero no
by geata
Summary: Como se siente Reid después de ser secuestrado por Tobías Hankel...lo habías pensado? jajaja este es mi primer fic, espero le den una oportunidad y no soy muy buena haciendo el resumen, espero lo disfruten!


Primero que nada, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Este es mi primer fic, así que espero que le den una oportunidad.

Por más que traten de animarme no podrán, no entenderán los horrores vividos en esa vieja cabaña…

Cuando finalmente me encontraron, yo estaba cavando mi propia tumba. Antes que llegaran, mis esperanzas disminuían a cada segundo, porque no los miraba aproximarse. Todo lo que hacía lo hacía lentamente, con el propósito de ganar más tiempo, pero a la vez arriesgándome a que mi captor se desesperara y decidiera eliminarme en ese instante.

-¡Apresúrate!-dijo la personalidad de Charles.

-No tengo fuerzas…-respondí.

-¡Todos son unos débiles!

Al decir esto se quitó la chaqueta, me arrebató la pala y me hizo a un lado. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me acerqué a la chaqueta con la esperanza de encontrar allí mi revólver. Efectivamente allí estaba, lo agarré y apunté hacia él.

-Solo tiene una bala muchacho- dijo apuntándome con un cuchillo.

Sin meditarlo más apreté el gatillo, escuché el sonido del disparo y todo en mí se relajó por un momento, el disparo acertó en el pecho.

-¡Reid!

Escuché varios gritos a mi espalda, sin embargo los ignoré. Lo único que hice fue acercarme al cuerpo de Tobías, estaba agonizando.

-Volveré a ver mi madre- dijo en sus últimos segundos.

Volvía a ser Tobías.

-Sí-dije.

En ese momento pude haber llorado por él, pero no me lo permití. No era justo que Tobías, el verdadero Tobías muriera, pues él no tenía la culpa de nada, fue la fuerte personalidad de su padre lo que lo quebrantó.

M-¡Reid! ¿Estás Bien?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Morgan, realmente no contesté nada, me paré como pude y lo que hice fue abrazar a Hotch y decirle

R-Sabía que lo entenderías.

Pude ver en la cara de cada uno de los miembros de mi equipo la satisfacción y tranquilidad de haberme encontrado con vida. Seguramente habían escuchado el disparo y temieron lo peor.

JJ-Spence…lo siento tanto…

R-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada…

Realmente no podía culpar a JJ por lo que había pasado, fui yo quien sugerí que nos separáramos, todo fue mi culpa.

G-Vámonos muchacho…

R-Solo quiero estar a solas con él un momento.

G- Está bien

Me acerqué nuevamente al cuerpo de Tobías, tenía los ojos abiertos. Se los cerré, merecía descansar en paz. Definitivamente esta experiencia me marcaría de por vida. Ya me preparaba para irme cuando, sin querer, rocé la bolsa de su pantalón. Sentí el par de botecitos de Dilaudid, miré a mi alrededor, todos se alejaban del lugar a excepción de Gideon que me esperaba a unos cuantos árboles de allí, los agarré y los metí en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

R-Podemos irnos.

G-¿Puedes caminar?

R-Si

Durante ese pequeño trayecto no hablamos más, no me apetecía hablar. Solo quería estar solo. Nos subimos a una de las camionetas negras, yo iba atrás, Gideon y Hotch adelante.

H-Reid, debemos llevarte al hospital.

R-Es necesario Hotch?

H-Reid, sé que no te gusta que nos preocupemos por ti, pero es necesario que te hagan un chequeo médico, no tienes muy buen aspecto.

R-Mmm…si no me queda de otra y supongo que así es…llévenme.

Hotch no dijo nada más. Llegamos al hospital, JJ, Morgan, Prentiss y García se encontraban allí.

PG-¡Reid! ¡Estaba preocupadísima por ti! ¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así!

García me sumió en un gran abrazo que apenas pude responder. Me llevaron una silla de ruedas y me ingresaron a la clínica.

TRES HORAS DESPUÉS

Familiares de Spencer Reid-llamó el doctor.

H-Somos nosotros.

Dr.- Las heridas de Spencer no son graves, solamente tiene una contusión en la cabeza que ya fue suturada y varios moretes en su cuerpo. El examen toxicológico muestra un alto nivel de Dilaudid en la sangre...

¿Dilaudid? La interrogante estaba en la mente de todos los presentes…Reid había sido drogado.

Dr.-En los próximos días presentará síntomas de abstinencia, como vómitos, mareos entre otros, así que será normal y no deben alarmarse por ello.

P-¿Podemos verlo?

Dr.-Ahorita se encuentra dormido, pero sí, mañana le daremos de alta

Estaba recostado en la cama del hospital, el doctor acababa de salir, seguramente para informar a los demás lo que encontraron en mí. Ahora todos sabrían lo que me había inyectado Tobías durante estos días. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como todos se acercaban a la habitación. Cerré los ojos y me hice el dormido.

PG- Miren como duerme…parece un bebé.

P-Gracias a Dios regresó sano y salvo.

G-será mejor que lo dejemos descansar y que nosotros descansemos, mañana regresaremos a Quántico.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

M-¿Estás listo para regresar a la normalidad?

Morgan había ido a recogerlo, ya se encontraba listo. "Normalidad" ¡JA! Nunca me volvería a sentir normal.

R-Si…supongo…

No dije más. Me sentía muy cansado y lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que quería dormir. En el jet me adueñé del sillón más grande y me recosté sobre el. Traté de dormir, pero me sentía mal, la cabeza me daba vueltas y cuando logré conciliar el sueño una voz vino a mi mente "te ayudara". Desperté agitado, todo el mundo me veía.

G-¿Estás bien muchacho?

R-Yo…no me siento bien…creo que…-sentía unas nauseas horribles-creo que…quiero vomitar.

Me paré y sin previo aviso corrí al baño.

Traté de vomitar, sin embargo no saqué nada.

M-Necesitas ayuda Pretty Boy?

R-No…ya salgo…

Me senté en una butaca.

H-Reid, creo que alguien debería quedarse contigo hoy.

R-No te preocupes Hotch, estaré bien.

H-¿Estás seguro?

R-Si Hotch.

H-Quiero que tengas una semana de descanso, te parece bien?

R-Excelente

Morgan me acompañó a mi apartamento.

M-Chico, seguro que no quieres que me quede?

R-Solamente quiero descansar Morgan, gracias

M- Hasta dentro de una semana Pretty boy.

Finalmente me encontraba solo. La cabeza aún me reventaba del dolor. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba para parar el malestar. Pero no, no podía caer en eso. Me recosté en la cama y traté de dormir, pero no pude. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la voz de Tobías resonaba en mi mente "Te ayudará". Realmente me ayudaría, me preguntaba. Me levanté, eran cerca de las 2 am. Busqué entre el maletín lo botecitos de Dilaudid. Los agarré y empecé a juguetear con ellos…No…era demasiado vergonzoso usarlos nuevamente…sin embargo… mi organismo lo pedía a gritos y algo en mí también lo deseaba. Los dejé sobre mi mesa de noche y me levanté a prepararme un café. Tenía que distraerme de alguna forma, agarré un libro y empecé a leerlo, no era suficiente. Sentía un fuerte hormigueo que recorría todo mi brazo, era ansiedad. Salí de mi apartamento, sé que era de madrugada, pero ya no aguantaba más esa sensación. Caminé un par de cuadras, cuando a lo lejos vi una farmacia…la necesidad me hizo entrar en ella. Compre una jeringa, no lo pude evitar. Al regresar a mi apartamento…hice lo que debía hacer… y no hay palabras para describir la tranquilidad que me invadió al sentir ese líquido transparente recorrer mis venas…por fin pude conciliar el sueño…

Creo que esta es una historia que ya todos conocen, pero en la serie, en mi opinión, nunca profundizaron sobre ella, entonces me centraré más en los sentimientos o pensamientos de Reid, así como las reacciones que me gustaría que los demás tengan respecto a esto. Así que espero en algún momento escribir una continuación


End file.
